Script part 5
Category:Scripts Route 1... Still feel the urge to kill! How is he still alive? Did we get him? Not unless being bash up is an answer. Got to hand it to you. You beat me without even realizing the true path of your destiny. True destiny? What do you know about the reason why the Chaos Legions call me an Insipid Poison!? Sorry, boy, I can't tell you that. You'll have to find out the truth on your own. The truth? When I became what you see now when I lost it, that's when my eyes were opened. Was a good ride while it lasted. When you became like this? What do you mean?! Oh, no. Don’t tell me... Time's up, pipsqueak. I'm gone! Xord! Get back! ... We smashed that bronze idiot. Glad it’s over. Yeah. Now the people of Ocean Reef can rest in peace. Yeah. Huh? Are you OK? Sharla? Thank the stars you're all right. Where are we? Just outside Ocean Reef. Thanks to the Ninjor Steel we destroyed that thing. But not everyone made it. Oh... I'm so sorry. Tergoku, Moroku... I didn't mean to cause any more trouble, running off like that. Forget about it, kid. We settled the score. Thanks! Yes, but there's still no sign of that Strange Devil Armor that attack us in Tokyo. He's the one we're really after. Yeah. Hope I'm not interrupting! ... It's him! Metal Armor! ... Not just him! A whole bunch of Devil Armor! And tons of 'em look like Xord! Pathetic! After all that talk, Xord was crushed by worthless maggots like you. This one can talk 'n' all! I can talk all right. And I got a good memory. 'Grandmother! Get outta there! Get out!' Her screams were music to my ears as my claws slid right through her soft flesh. Like a hot knife through butter. ... Talk all you want. Because those words will be your last! ... The Light Dragon Claws? Heh, it's been a while. But you should know by now. That weapon can't stop me! ... Tergoku! I'm gonna... Anyway you slice it, those Claws ain't gonna work, boy. Didn't work then, won't work now. Now, time to cut you down to size! ... What?! ... That's... Now! Let 'em have it, Beast! ... Sasuke! How did you...?! Sorry to have kept you. Looks like we were just in time. ... There's no end to them. Where are they coming from? I can take the smaller ones. But the rest'll be like fighting Xord over and over! If only the leak would stop! Focus, Tergoku! Look out! ... Reyn! ... Look at you all. Look at this, metal brain! ... That it, grandpa?! Running out of ideas here. You may be able to block a projectile. But let's see if you can block this! ... Tell me. How does it feel to be such a pathetic hero? ... You OK, Sasuke? Does it hurt? I bet it does. It hurts because the power of Light won't work for a losers like you! ... What are you? Save it, I ain't interested. You little inferiors need to learn when you've been stepped on! ... That light... Everyone! Fall back, now! Won't change a thing. I'm gonna wipe you out once and for all! ... What the?! ... A Ravia?! ... Now's our chance! ... You'll pay for that! How are you... Huh? ... We must be outside the tower. ... Welcome, True Savior of the Universe. Father! Weak! Weak and pathetic! ... What or who are you?! ... You will pay for what you've done! ... You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Sonya! ... Another one... Enough of this! You got lucky, brat! Next time, your head is mine! ... You're not getting away! ... Get back here! Tergoku, Taichi, let it go! You've got to be kidding! He's the one who aid those in the Blood Purge! Know your limits. We'll get another chance. Fine. You guys might do the whole limits thing; but I don’t. ... That thing saved us. Whatever it was. ... You did well. But what of the boy? ... Well then, there is much to be done. ... I thought it was you. Nice to see you, Hideo. It's been a while, grandpa. One year if my memory hasn't left me. Good to see you haven't kicked the bucket. ... Put a sock in it. Wait... Hideo? Sasuke? You're the heroes who risked your lives 6 year ago, in the battle to defend the the survivor of the Middle East from Daishi’s Destruction Wave. What's a pretty young lady like you doing hanging around with this bunch of Mooks? Sasuke, Hideo, thanks for helping out back there. I don't believe we did anything. He's right. Save your thanks for that giant bird. What was that thing? A Ravia. Ravia? A mystical beast that protects the Northern part of this Galaxy. Though, I've never heard of one ever venturing down to neck of the Galaxy. Strange. A Ravia. So that's what it's called. A mystical beast that lives in this Galaxy ever since the Original Dragonoid and Dharaknoid. So, what's your plan from here? Follow that metal-armor machine, I presume? What else? He's gonna pay for what he did to our homeland. Well then. There's only one place he'd go. The Mountain of Malefor in the Dark Lands. 5 year ago, those things were building a huge fortress, right in the ruin of the Mountain. Tactically, it's an excellent location to launch attacks from. I feel there's a strong chance they've now finished building it. That would explain why several cities in this Universe were attacked recently. The Mountain of Malefor... The very place where we fight for the faith of the Universe 7 years ago. Ironically, it’s the same place where this War begin. So it's settled. Bash down a fortress and smash some metal brains! Easy, Taichi. Tergoku? There's somewhere else I need to go first. But what could be more important than... Wait... You saw another one. Saw what? What're you on about? ... These visions sound pretty handy. Well, out with it. What d'ya see? I was somewhere very high up. I was fighting at the peak of a huge tower. Fighting Metal Armor. I heard a voice, and then the truth My power was revealed. His armour instantly gave way. The mystery of why are they attacking me the most unclear the moment, but if that vision comes true... A tower? Doesn't give us much to go on. Can you remember anything else from your vision? I remember a huge mountain. Looks like a horn. That's it! As I fought Metal Armor, I could see the Neathia at a distance. Prison Island. Prison Island? I've never been. But I've heard of a black tower at the in Th Northern part of the Galaxy. They say it was built by the ancient High Novian race. The High Entia are real? I thought they were a myth! I wouldn't blame you, son. Lots of Dragon Race once living in this Galaxy? It does sound crazy. But Neo Seikonia is home to all kinds of different people, not just us. That includes the High Novian. The High Novian? I'd dismissed them as folklore as well. Due to the fact about everything we discover on the Dragonic. Never assume anything. Seeing is believing, right? Have you ever met one? Well, yeah. Wow! Hideo, man, you're just full of surprises! What can I say? I'm well travelled. And it's all for your future. Day and night I've searched for new lands, met new cultures and gained new knowledges for our people. The life of a wandering fool. A lonely one at that. ... Stop your whining. You do it 'cos you enjoy it. And you make a tidy profit. Who asked you, Sasuke? Well then, Tergoku, what's it to be? We'll head there. There are alternatives. We could abandon the cities, find a place the Zarc will not discover and live in secret. I realised something when we were fighting Xord. Wherever we go, they'll follow. We can't run from these things. We must fight on. I see. Then I am obliged to join you. You want to come with us? Scared I'll get hurt? No way! We know you're stronger than anything! Right, Nonaki? You bet! I've recovered a great deal since we last met. And that miserly knucklehead over there made me this... Sharp, light. Perfect for cutting through steel. Show me a Leviathan and I'll slice it in two. I might not be in peak condition, but I'm useful. I can't thank you enough. We're in it together now. You can count on us, Sasuke. Miserly knucklehead? That sword is forged from Arabia Iron Sand. It's worth every penny. So you keep saying... If you wanna go to the Northern part of the Galaxy, you'll need a guide to get to the Dark Rift. We're at the bottom, so I guess the only way to go is up. Right. But we'll need to go up the lower back first. The lower back... Ocean Reef is right at the eastern point of the Leeli Island. So we'll have to head around the waist. Through a road called Satorl 66. Follow me. ... I've never seen anywhere like this! Y'see? This is why I've been saying you need to get out of the lab every now and then. ... We're aiming to get to the Dark Rift. We can get to the upper regions from there. Wow... I've never thought about going through the archipelago jungles. The closer we get to the Dark Rift, the more trouble we're gonna run into. The only things that venture this far in are the Xopon Merchants and curious types like me. You really know all the fun spots, eh, Hideo? You wanna get to the new places? Then this is the only way. We'll push on. No matter what. That's the spirit, kid. ... Don't move! Huh? ... General Freya! Prince Alfonse... The Pure Lands seal... It have weaken the Chaos! How did you know that? Corporal Niko Bennex reported the incident. You little snitch, Niko! Alf only broke the Dragon Prison seal so that he could save me. It is my fault, not his. Please don't blame him. It is only the Emperor or his agents that have the authority to break that seal. In the Origin Scroll, it is inscribed as law. I'm the one who broke the law. You can arrest me... Leave them out of this. Prince Weiss has ordered the arrest of all those involved. Arrest all three of them! ... Lord Mahat has been poisoned, or somesuch. He is not feeling well. I will deal with you in his place. Yes brother. Looking good, Tergoku. Especially for a man who just wrecks large parts of the Chaos Realm. Uh... Hmm? Is there something you'd like to say? Go ahead. You may speak. What happened in Simmah’s domain was beyond our control... I don't care. ... Brother, I thought I explained this to you! Tergoku wasn't trying to steal Simmah from the Pure Lands. Silence, Alf! I don't remember asking you. Please forgive me. What matters now is that our Rogress is gone. He's not. He forged a bond with Tergoku, the Chosen One. ... You were either too slow to react, or you've really got some guts. Your Highness! What are you doing? Have you heard of the Celestial Palace that in Eyrth? Er, yes... Those High Novian jerks isn’t getting involve in this conflict. Hey!! They're just in danger as the rest of the Universe. We need to get their assistance, or else the Universe will be no more. Well; we can’t just simply get them to join in a war. They’ve as much rights to not get involve in this war as the rest of the Universe. ... The High Novian has refused to join us due to the fact that none of the mess cause by the Chaos Legions happen to them. They claim that they’re safe. Eventually, they’ll get past the Dark Rift. By Imperial command of the Crown Prince of Pei... Chancellor Dragmag will lead the operation. You are to travel to the High Novian’s Capital and try to ask the Emperor for. What!!? ... Due to the fact that this is a request to the Ninjor Steel; Chancellor Dragmag will be entrusted with choosing his squad. Furthermore, His’ Wife; Solaria Annabel Merjurai must accompany the squad. That is all. Me...? And wife? We aren’t marry yet. ... You seem dissatisfied. You are hardly able to refuse. Due to the recent incident in Hawaii; you two are legally marry. You'll receive your contract directly from me. See me in my office after this. ... Well. That seen reasonably unfair. Are you all right, Tergoku? Alf, what's going on? Why does Solaria have to be involved? I don't know. What is my brother thinking...? As long as I'm with you L'Arc, I'll go anywhere I'm asked! ... Okay. I guess I'll go see Sir Weiss. I'll go with you. If things go wrong, it'll lead to war. I need to know what my brother wants. ... Ah, there you are. Here is your contract. What, are you still upset? I trust that money is not the issue here. I'm grateful for that, sir, but I didn't break the seal. Do you not understand the position you are in? Danger is happening all over the Universe and you’ve undone a lot just from pulling one little string! So; we’re rewarding you with a trip to Eyrth! You really can't complain... Actually, you should be thanking me! It's a great excuse for you to go... On a Honeymoon. What!!? Yes, sir. Taichi!! What? I heard that Eyrth have lovely beaches at this time of year. You should have fun on this trip, you know... I never dreamed that you would marry at your age. But, lots of exciting things happen in the last few years. Weiss! Where is your mind?! ... Hmph! Sir Weiss, why everyone acting to me and Solaria like we’re married? There a Pure Lands dwelling within that Planet. They're kept that place a secret. Those High Novian are waiting for a person who can save the universe! To get there, you must convince them first. It will not be an easy task... For normal people. that is. So Tergoku needs to unlock the Pure Lands by binding with it like he did with Simmah? Yes. I understand that Tergoku managed the feat earlier, Alfonse. Do you believe you can do that without Solaria’s help? You expect me to know? Pacts, bonds, the Chosen One... I have no clue what's going on! Well, exactly! That's why I ordered your wife to accompany you. Ugh! I'm getting sick of this! What exactly does bonding with a Deity mean, anyway? After the Chosen One show the power of his conviction and determination, the Deity’s power allows him to understand how the world works. But I don't even know what a Chosen One or; Savior is! The Ancient Deity; Rei Harogomo oversee the world from the Sacred Land of Nirvana. I know that already. But what does that have to do with Tergoku being the Chosen One? So are you Rei Harogomo direct descendant, or just an agent? I wish this was all clearer... I’ve read something about the Dragmag Clan name is one of the few Clans descending from the Great Sage. Do I look like some kind of divine agent to you? Solaria. Is it true that Tergoku still accepted you as a part of his family? Yes. "Oh ye Ruler, chooseth thy Guardian. Take from it a new Law, inviting understanding and reason... Thus creating innovation unto the world." In other words, the creation of a new Universe! Huh? What was that? A passage from the introduction of both the Celestial and Origin’s Scrolls. The Celestial and Origin’s Scrolls? The origin of the the Empyreans Shrine? Sounds pretty weird! Indeed. The introduction is. Tergoku, your fate is in the hands of things of which you have no comprehension. Sir Weiss! If you know anything, please tell me! ... I will. But not until after you've completed this mission. Then we will know if you are truly the Chosen One. Weiss, wait! This can only lead to conflict! Indeed. May it come quickly. Weiss, if we end up in a war with the High Novian, it will be our subjects who suffer the most. And they do not know the suffer now from various races all over the Universe? Surely, with the right diplomacy... I'm afraid the time for causing Major Shift of Power in the Universe. Thanks to you rather carelessly breaking the seal at Central part of the Universe, I should add. But that's... If you're so worried about conflict, then why don't you join Tergoku on his mission? Do I have permission to do so? Ha ha ha! Even if I gave you permission, I doubt Father would ever allow it. Neither would the nobles or commoners hoping you'll be the next emperor. Enough of this! Begone! ... I have absolutely no idea what's gong on! It looks like my brother knows what Solaria is trying to do... I am merely guiding the True Savior. I'm sure you are. Once this mission is over, we'll make Sir Weiss tell us everything he knows! Have you even tried to think any of this over? I wouldn't know where to start! The important thing here is the money I'm getting. Once I complete this mission in Eyrth, I'll have as much cash as I could ever want! I'll help you too. ... Oh, right! I have to bring her along, too! Hmm... I wonder who I should choose for the group? How about we think it over after getting to the base? I bet something is happening on Astoria since the Tournament started... to say nothing of Karen, too. ... I guess so. C'mon, Laria. We're staying at the base. Really? Yeah, it’s a good place to get supplies for the trip. It locate west from the castle town. We leave at dawn. ... Well. Okay. If you've got a problem with that, I could ask Alf... No, no! I'm happy this way. ... Great. Then, let's go. Wait! I'm coming, too! I should pay my respects to Master Zamuel. ... Really? Well, okay. ... Dragmag sama! Help me! ... My prince! Freya, please. Prince Alf's trying to keep a low profile. Do you need guards to escort you? Not for this trip, no. Besides, I've got Tergoku and the Ninjor Steel here. My prince, I don't know if you should be so familiar with the Chancellor’s name. Tergoku is a very dear friend to me. Look, forget about that! Sir Alf, I need your help! They're taking me to the stockade! Stock...ade? It's like a prison. Why is Niko being taken there? He fled during the incident near the Pure Lands, my prince, thus deserting his duty. Heh, I guess you're right. I forgot about that. It's all lies, Dragmag sama! I went to get help, that's it! Pfft! Not only did you run out on us, but you betrayed us all to Weiss! Some jail time could do you good! Dragmag sama... By your leave, my Prince. ... Maybe we should have helped him. Nah. He had it coming. Did Niko do something wrong? He abandoned the Prince, so he's being punished for it. Let's get going. ... Everyone, look. ... It's a group of Xopon. Some Xopon Merchants. What d'ya think they're up to? They must be here for a reason. Let's go and ask them. Good idea. ... This lamp... It has a very strange glow. It's a remnant of the High Novian . They've hidden themselves away in the Cosmic reaches now, but at one time they controlled this whole area. Good for them. It's the perfect place to get some shut eye. The lamp'll keep the monsters away. We'll be safe if we rest here. ... The breeze feels so good. It's so peaceful. You know, Shulk, I hope every day can be like this, always. ... You will pay for what you've done! ... You will know the pain and suffering you caused the Emperor and Fiora! ... Do you wish to change it? Faith. Destiny. ... Has it been that long? Rito. 12 years since we first left Astoria... Seems like yesterday. ... I owe it all to you. If I hadn't found you that day, I wouldn't be here now, discovering the Universe. Living alone. Forgive me, Tergoku. Sorry I didn’t help you stop Sonya. Don't be. Now I think about it, that was when things have been going pretty well for us. This might be crazy talk, but maybe you have some sort of higher calling. I don't remember much at all. But I know that my uncle is a jerk is probably the reason why I decided to see the Universe. Staying in one place isn’t me. At least, that's how I used to think of it. That's why I wanna discover its truth behind my powers and be of great use. But so far I've just been finding answers to a more complex question about myself. So you don't just wanna to be stuck in a boring old lab after all. These Scrolls... There must be some way... ... Finally decided to join us, Shulk? Sorry, guys. Didn't sleep a wink. Right then. Time to move on. How far now? We'll be there soon enough. The High Novian’s ruins are just ahead. ... The upper regions are through that entrance. You gotta go through Makna first. Prison Island is at the the planet call Eyrth, just beyond Makna. It pains me to say it, but this is the point where I turn back. I must see to the survivors, and I'm also very concerned about Ocean Reef. I understand. Thank you for everything. I might have said a few things I shouldn't have back in the mine. Forgive me. No, it's OK. I owe you my life, young man. I'll never forget it, True Savior. Solaria, will you stay with him? I want to help Tergoku. This madness have gone on for long enough. And I’m still certain my onii sama is still alive somewhere. If he is, I still going to get him back. Belt him one for me too. Good luck. Guys, I want to go with Otharon. Are you sure? Yeah. I've never seen anything cooler than the Ninjor Steel smashing Bioclones with your fighting styles! But I'm just slowing you down. No way, kid! You just need to shape up like me! It's OK. I've made up my mind. Compared to you guys, I know I'm pretty useless. But that's cool. Because I know what I can do. I'm gonna go back to the Village and help the survivors rebuild their lives. It’s just like Tergoku said; it’s easy to replace a home; but not so with a life. You'll do us proud, kid. Good luck, Juju. Thanks! Tergoku, Taichi. Keep Solaria and Asiá. ... Hideo, are you leaving too? The Bioclones may be gone from Ocean Reef now, but that doesn't mean we've seen the last of 'em. When they launch another attack, and they will, Dawn City's gonna need my help. Yeah, I guess you're really needed at the Cities. This ain't the last you'll see of me. You should be all right for now. Look after those Ladies. You can bet on it! We won't let the folk of Neo Seikonia down. You'll make us proud, Tergoku. ... You, on the other hand, need to buck up your ideas! How else are you gonna to become a proper Guardian? Thanks for the heads-up, Hideo. Good luck. See ya. ... Can't say I feel so good about deceiving these kids. What's that you say? Just mumbling. Forget I said anything. ... The lift don't work! Looks like it's been broken for a while. We'll have to find another way up. Another way? You don't mean climb up there? We may have to. Come on, you can't be serious? Why'd someone build a lift that don't work? No complaining! Let's start looking for a place we can climb up. ... Taichi... Ready to go, Tergoku? Yeah. But just hold on a minute. What is it, Tergoku? It's about the my family back on Astoria. I'd like to ask your permission to a your fellow Taka members to protect them a little longer. Why ask me? Taka is your group. But...I need it to achieve my goal without worrying about them if Zarc try to stage his forces around Krityo. So... ... Don't sweat it. You are far more stronger as a Space Martial Arts Master than you were 5 years ago. I wouldn’t want it any other way. You still on top of Zarc’s arch nemesis list. Besides, I have already send the order to them. Tergoku; it’s the least my group can do after what you did for the Universe. Sasuke... You've fought your way this far. That is proof enough that you have earn your right as one of the 12 strongest Space Martial Artists in the Universe. Don't take my word for it. Believe in yourself, Tergoku. Believe in myself? Never lying down, never giving up. That's your pride and strength as Hybrids. And we have to make sure those bio monsters know it. You're right! Time to move, people. This Prison Island Tergoku saw in his vision isn't getting any closer. ... What is this place? It's giving me the creeps. At a guess, I'd say we're inside the Planet Pulse. ... What is it, Moroku? Nothing. It's just that... It feels like the Planet is alive. ... Wait a minute, Moroku. If the Planet starts moving around like how Daishi make the Chaos Pterodactyl into his body, things won't look good for us! Let's just keep moving. Right. ... Face Nemesis. Your frame is complete. All that remains is the heart transfer. ... That damage... Does a weapon exist that can melt Devil Armor? How? ... Lady Vanea. Master Y wishes to see you. ... Understood. Tell him I will see him when this Face is complete. Acknowledged. ... I have fulfilled my duty. You and only you can revive the era of Darkness, no, the age. My Mistress, Lady Meyneth. ... The first one person who will be there for you sure you can get it and Solaria was that I didn’t want you guys to be there and you have got to go to take it to get it done it and I was up to it to you get to it I don’t mean it I don’t worry right away and you can have it all right now I just can’t have you done with it I just can’t tell if anyone else can do you know if that I don’t have a job that’s what kind you have a good time and you don’t know what you mean you know you’re a bad kid that’s because they have a